More Jarvis and Olivia
by superherosareawesome
Summary: Olivia was a pretty average person, nothing about her life was that out of the ordinary, if you didn't count the fact that she worked at Stark industries or that her boyfriend was a robot...so yeah...normal. Sequel to Jarvis gets emotions..." Post weekly or as ideas come.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Title: More Jarvis and Olivia (Chapter 1/?****)**

**Rated: K+**

**Warnings****: A little swearing.**

**Characters/parings: Jarvis/OC, Tony/Pepper**

**Chapter 1**

Olivia was a pretty average person, nothing about her life was that out of the ordinary, if you didn't count the fact that she worked at Stark industries or that her boyfriend was a robot and said boyfriend hadn't even asked her out on a proper date, even though they have been going out for a month! A month! A girl has her limits, all he ever did was walk her home, hold her hand and maybe, just maybe, kiss her on the check good-bye, it was barely like he confessed to her. It was cute but it sucked. This was new to him and if he wanted to take his time so be it, he better not take too long! Yeah so average.

* * *

Olivia was going to die from exhaustion. Seriously, she really was. She had already almost fainted three times and had to pause amidst her busy schedule to eat. The reason for this exhaustion? Well, in three days Stark Industries was going to throw a gala and everyone had never been busier. (Except at the last gala of course or at the expo or- well I guess you get the point anyway) Olivia had been racing throughout Stark Tower all day.

"Hi Paul how was Hawaii?" she said in a quick breath..

"Great." he replied but Olivia barely caught it as she rushed passed.

To the top floor, to the bottom, to the third, then the second. She went to the fifth, eighth and nineteenth in search of Tony then back down to find Pepper. Olivia's day continued much this way until it was finally at an end. Olivia collapsed in a chair and groaned rubbing her sore feet.

"Crazy day?" a deep voice with a charming British accent asked.

"You wouldn't believe." she sighed "You?"

"Oh not bad, though my power got a little low. I probably need to charge soon." he said relaxed beginning to rub her shoulders with warm hands. Olivia sat there relaxing, enjoying the massage.

"Your hands are so warm." she murmured, and then her eyes popped opened. "J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"Yes."

"Why are your hands so warm?"

"Are they too hot?" he asked avoiding the question.

"Dam it J.A.R.V.I.S." she said standing up, placing her small hands on either side of his face. She touched their foreheads together. "Your overheating. You worked too hard."

"I am fine."

"No you are not. Sit down." she ordered. He opened his mouth to protest but from one frightening glare he quieted, sinking into his chair. "You need your systems to cool." she reminded him. Going up behind him she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her hands dangle on his chest.

"Man I am so tired." she sighed. "We need to take a vacation soon."

"I would love to but I can't. I have too much work here. I have to watch Stark Towers and the Iron Man Suits and the Malibu Mansion and do whatever other miscellanies tasks Tony has for me. You should go though."

"He's over working you." She informed him. "I'll talk to Tony. We'll get a vacation." As this conversation was going on she discreetly began pulling back his collar. J.A.R.V.I.S jerked away at the touch of her cool fingers, placing his hand over his neck.  
"I knew it!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What were you doing?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S you need to charge."

"I told you that."

"But you didn't tell me how badly you need it, your light is almost out." she said pointing to the barely flicker blue pattern on his neck, that was just visible between his fingers. He pulled his collar back up.

"I'll be fine. If I go out I'll just turn off. No big deal." he assured her sounding way too calm.

"No big deal? If you think I am carrying your heavy metal ass to your charger your mistaken." she informed him. She paused and said softer, "Besides even if I wanted to I can't carry you, you weigh like 500 pounds."

"I wouldn't expect you to." he said capturing her hands in his. He held them trapped in one of his big ones and the other he snaked around her neck pulling her close. Is he going to kiss me? Olivia thought. Finally? She braced herself closing her eyes and felt warm breath and the gentle brush of skin across her forehead. She opened her eyes and couldn't help letting out a sigh of disappointment. He looked at her confused, "Is something the matter?"

"No, I am just tired." Pause, she pulled her hands out of his, and turned to go, "You need to go charge. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Olivia, wait." She paused in front of the door.

"Yes?"

"I didn't charge right away cause...well... wanted to ask you...something." he finished lamely, scratching his neck awkwardly in an all too human manner, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yes?" she said her heart pounding. Don't get your hopes up. He probably won't ask you out. He didn't kiss you remember, but she couldn't stop her heart from going pitter patter anyway as her stomach flipped in anticipation.

He peeked up at her and sighed in what sounded like defeat, "Can I walk you home?" Olivia let out the breath she'd been holding, and nearly fainted from how incredible annoying and cute it was.

"Of course not you moron. You have to charge!" She said her disappointment making her lash out. She had to ignore the cuteness though and focus on her anger, so it came out kind of lamely.

She stormed out of the room muttering, "Stupid cute robot. Stupid idiotic heart. Stupid charger." and few other choice words before slamming the door behind her. J.A.R.V.I.S flinched at the loud noise.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked no one in particular.

* * *

**A/N: **Well guys here is the first chapter to my sequel not super intense and not much has happen yet but I am just setting the stage so hopefully you'll enjoy this one as much as the first one. To give fair warning at times you may become disappointed in a character for doing something idiotic, I apologize before hand, this is only to create developments within my plot. Please review! I love them so much and each review will make me more and more and more motivated to write the next chapter. Whihc is actually like chapter 6 but the further i ahead i am the better! =D


	2. Chapter 2

******I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**

**********Warning: A little more cussing than usual.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Olivia felt horrible. 'Why did I agree?' She wondered, slamming her face into her hands, hard. 'Why was I such a moron? Oh God what will J.A.R.V.I.S do? Crap. Crap. Crap. Am I trying to ruin my relationship? It's not like my last ones went all that well, the boyfriend who thought I was obsessed with robots, the boyfriend who conned me to steal information form Stark Towers, and don't forget the one who went out with you to get to your sister, a string of brilliantly idiotic boyfriends and I get one who is actually sweet and amazing and kind who I am in love with and there I go trying to ruin it.' As Olivia continues her monologue I will explained what happened to so thoroughly throw Olivia for a loop.

It all started after J.A.R.V.I.S almost ran out of power, the next day when she arrived back at work, she wasn't in the best of moods. It was one of those days, where nothing was going right and the world was conspiring against you or that's what it felt like.

"Hi Paul." she mumbled.

"Hi Oliv-" he began looking up from his novel only to stop when he spotted her. Olivia's usually neat wavy hair that was almost always pulled into a bun or ponytail was sticking out in every direction imaginable. It held a striking resemblance to a porcupine.

"Olivia, is that a pencil in your hair?" he asked eyes wide with shock.

"I didn't sleep well last night and so I went to take a nice shower in the morning only to discover the family above my apartments genius little son somehow poured a bucket of glue down the pipes so when I went to take a shower.." she left the rest unsaid.

"My gosh, that sucks." he said grimacing sympathetically.

"You don't even want to know, it took awhile to figure out why my towel was stuck to me." Paul couldn't help chuckle at that. Olivia just glared. She understood how funny it was and had it happened to anyone else she would have been laughing as well, but having it happen to her while being sleep deprived and knowing everything that it entailed, she didn't find it so humorous.

"See you Paul." she said blandly walking off.

"See...yo...u...Oliv...ia." he choked out between fits of laughter. She flipped him off. To say the least, Olivia wasn't in a good mood.

"Coffee. I need Coffee." she muttered, heading for the break room.

"Ah sweet bliss." She mumbled aloud taking another sip of the caffeine infused drink. She smiled, drink this and she would be good, but until the caffeine made its way into her system Olivia would be in an incredible foul mood. Today everyone would learn the valuable lesson of staying on the good side of a sleep deprived Olivia.

She glanced on her watch and spewed a stream of brown liquid into the air.

"Crap! I am going to be late." she shouted running from the break room. At the moment she was supposed to be in a meeting with a customer to discuss their sponsorship for the gala and instead she was talking to herself in the break room.

She dashed into the room in record time and spun to face her audience only to slam into a solid figure and spill coffee all over herself and the thing she had run into.

"Dam it!" She shouted, and turned to give a piece of her mind to the villain who had ruined her caffeine intake, "You bastard, you ruined my-" she began only to freeze at the sight of a whole group of rich upper-class people staring at her. She smiled sheepishly and gave a small wave.

"Uh hi."

"Hello." the person who she assumed was Mrs. Blanc said. She was a tall women who made Olivia look like a dwarf when they stood next to each other. She had strong arms that came from her younger days of being a farmer in Italy. Her long blonde hair was beginning to grey at the temples, and was pulled into a neat bun. Her eyes flashed fiercely, constantly telling you that she was unwilling to deal with slacking and non-hard workers.

"I am Concetta and that bastard over there is my son Antonio."

"I am so sorry I really-"

"Don't worry." she cut her off, "We all have our days...speaking of which, what is wrong with your hair?"

"It's a long story."

"Which we don't have time for. So would you like to begin this meeting?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and amused look on her face. Olivia ducked her head embarrassed, "Yes."

* * *

**A/N:** This is just the begging of a long road ahead of me called procrastination.I am sorry this took longer than expected to post hopefully you enjoy this I have many plans for this couple I just need to get them down. Anyway as always review follow favorite all that jaz and I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

******I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Warning:** A little more cussing than usual. So prepare yourselves.

**A/N**: the introduction to chapter 2 the thing that happened spans a couple chapters I am not sure how many yet but we will see.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Olivia collapsed into a chair panting. She had just dashed all the way down ten flights of stairs to grab a stack of documents she had forgotten which wouldn't have been so bad except she had to use the stairs since the elevator was out. Stark Towers the most high tech facility in the world and the elevator was out. Imagine the odds. She pulled out her phone and checked her schedule, next...oh hell. Last time she had gone to a meeting with them she hadn't been able to get anything accomplished. Amongst all the arguing her quite voice had been drowned out. She had heard that once they were needed they worked great together the rest of the time they were like a bunch of squabbling children. She definitely agreed. The Avengers great and the worst of them Tony, her own boss. She stood sighing preparing for yet another long dull meeting, or actually not dull but defiantly long. She took a step and ran smack into someone.

"Ow." she muttered rubbing her nose. "Geez asshole, watch where your going!" She fumed turning to the person."Shit" she cussed, "It's you."

"Well thanks." he said with a smirk, "It's good to see you too. It's an honor to know I went from bastard to asshole."

"Yeah well I don't like running into things, Antonio."

"Me either." It was then she finally noticed that he was actually quite handsome and had a thick Italian accent, though his grammar was immaculate. He had warm eyes and smooth features.

"I am sorry, I haven't got much sleep and-" she explained, not wanting to have to apologize, instead she wanted to scream and shout at him, but she couldn't and that pissed her off. She instead had to stand there for ten minutes making polite conversation with him, he laughed and smiled genuinely while she faked it. At least that's patched up, she thought, finally escaping.

"Okay then." she said opening her file, "We need to discuss what you all will be doing at the gala." Before she had even finished her sentence Captain America and Tony were arguing away, Bruce was looking bored and Natasha and Clint looked like they wanted to be anywhere other than here, which Olivia could strongly relate to. This was going to be a long meeting.

"Your dismissed." she whispered and everyone silently filed out, the first silence her ears were blessed with since the beginning of the dreadful meeting. She would forever refer to it as the meeting that shall not be named. Olivia sat there for a few moments staring at the massive pile of notes she had taken. All about problems and what people wanted to do and why others disagreed. Bruce didn't want to do anything,Tony wanted him to Hulk out which was instantly vetoed, Natasha and Clinton refused to participate unless she called S.H.I.E.L.D. and got permission and various other random complaints and ideas. All of which she now had to work through, organize and then give to the Avengers to do for their presentation.

"Well, crap." she muttered.

"What's the matter?" Olivia turned to see Pepper walking in. She looked at Pepper and Pepper gave her an encouraging smile and Olivia broken down, blubbering.

"Tell me." Pepper ordered a look of concern in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I know not much happened but, it's important for build up and further issues at a later date.


	4. Chapter 4

**********I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**

**********A/N: **So I know these chapters are just getting shorter and shorter but trust me, they are going to get longer.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Tell me." Commanded Pepper, sitting across from her looking concerned.

"Glue..." she blubbered pointing to her hair. "Coffee." she added gesturing to the large stain on her shirt. "Italian men...Avengers...work." She finished with one final sob, Pepper began rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Oh your poor soul." She said handing her a cup of tea that Olivia had no idea how it got there.

"Now what's really wrong?"

Olivia looked at her with big sad red rimmed eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Pepper raised one eyebrow, "We are adults, yes. Let's not do that."

"J.A.R.V.I.S." she finally murmured

"What did he do?"

"It's not what he did, it's what he didn't." Pepper looked confused so Olivia began explaining. "He hasn't asked me out once since he said he loves me. I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend but he never has once asked me on a date. We haven't even kissed, which wouldn't be that bad, I guess. I understand he's a robot so he obviously hasn't gone out before, but he hasn't even asked me to and I am afraid I will lash out at someone and really regret it." She paused for breath and Pepper was finally able to get her two cents in,

"Don't worry you'll be fine. The day is almost over you'll go home get a good's night sleep and I bet J.A.R.V.I.S will ask you to the gala tomorrow if he doesn't ask you tonight."

"Do you really think so?" Olivia asked looking at Pepper hopefully.

"I do."

"Thanks." Olivia said smiling

* * *

**A/N:** I know Olivia seems out of character but she's not, we have just learned about her demon side which awakens with lack of sleep, and everyone has an evil side, besides I need problems and well this is how they arrive, and I think we all be in a bad mood if that happened to us though I am not sure we would act the same.


End file.
